His Questions
by Shinku Tsuu-ki
Summary: "Dobe?"/"Ya?"/"Tadi pagi aku dengar gosip dari Sakura dan Ino..."/"Sejak kapan kau suka mendengarkan orang lain bergosip ria, Sas?"/Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan si Bungsu Uzumaki, sosok berambut hitam kelam itu malah bertanya balik—menanyakan sesuatu yang membuat Naruto nyaris mati di usia muda karena tersedak kuah ramen: "Kau suka padaku?"-for SasuNaru Day 2013, warning inside.


"_Dobe_?"

"Ya?"

"Tadi pagi aku dengar gosip dari Sakura dan Ino..."

Dahi Naruto berkerut. "Sejak kapan kau suka mendengarkan orang lain bergosip ria, Sas?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan si Bungsu Uzumaki, sosok berambut hitam kelam itu malah bertanya balik—menanyakan sesuatu yang membuat Naruto nyaris mati di usia muda karena tersedak kuah ramen: "Kau suka padaku?"

_Fix_ sudah sekarang; Naruto memang harus menjauhkan Sasuke dari duo sahabat-tanpa-pengakuan itu mulai detik ini juga.

**Oo—O—oO**

**His Questions**

**Oo—O—oO**

**Genre:** Friendship – General

**Rate:** T, mungkin?

**Warning:** _AU oneshot_, _shonen ai_ _hints_, _misstypo_, fic dengan kadar absurditas kelewat batas. _Don't like? Don't read it, then. I've warned you before._

**Disclaimer:** Naruto Masashi Kishimoto. _Simply put, I own nothing but the lame plot_. #headbow

**A/N:** Dibuat untuk memperingati SasuNaru Day 2013. Maaf teramat sangat kalau idenya amat sangat tidak jelas.

**Oo—O—oO**

"_Teme_, beneran, mulai sekarang kamu harus mulai menjauh dari mereka—"

"—_Dobe_—"

"—kalau enggak, yang ada aku yang kena marah Mikoto-_baasan_—"

"—_Dobe_—"

"—belum lagi Fugaku_-jiisan_! Kamu tahu sendiri 'kan Ayahmu itu kalau murka gima—"

"—**Naruto**, kalau kau tidak berhenti bicara sekarang juga, akan kubuang persediaan ramen di kantin jauh-jauh."

Ucapan yang sukses membungkam Naruto dari ritual mengoceh rianya.

Sasuke mendengus pelan, lalu menatap Naruto lurus tanpa berkedip hingga teman sekaligus rivalnya itu bertanya-tanya dalam hati bagaimana caranya si empunya mata _onyx_ itu bisa bertahan selama lima menit tanpa berkedip sekalipun. Dalam hati, tentunya. Karena sekarang ini, lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk dipakai berbicara—atau bahkan bergumam tak jelas seperti biasa ketika Sasuke mulai bertingkah aneh. "Apa gosip itu benar?"

Entah kenapa, Naruto merasa kalau pipinya serasa terbakar.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, _Dobe_. Aku tidak sedang berbicara dengan patung, 'kan?"

Naruto masih bungkam. Lidahnya masih belum bisa digerakkan meski hati dan otak sudah memerintahkannya untuk segera mengatakan sesuatu agar keadaan yang '_oh-so-awkward_' ini tidak berlangsung terlalu lama.

"_Dobe_?"

**/**_Oh, ayolah lidah sialan—segera gunakan segenap kemampuanmu untuk membuatku mengatakan satu kata saja pada si _Teme _ini sekarang!_**/**

"_Dobe_?" Lambaian tangan di depan manik safir itu tidak mempan untuk membawa si empunya kembali ke dunia nyata. Ia masih berkutat dengan alam bawah sadarnya, tak sadar jika wajah sosok yang melambaikan tangan itu hanya berjarak kurang dari sejengkal dari wajahnya. "Uchiha Sasuke memanggil Uzumaki Naruto _a.k.a Dobe_ untuk kembali ke Bumi sekarang juga—"

**/**_Bergerakbergerakbergerak—tunggu sebentar._**/** Kini, manik safir yang tadinya tenggelam dalam alam lamunannya itu berkedip. Ketika ia melihat ke depan kembali dan bertatapan langsung dengan manik _onyx_ lawan bicaranya dalam jarak yang sangaaaat dekat, barulah lidahnya mau diajak berkompromi dan sebuah teriakan kaget meluncur keluar dari tenggorokannya. Naruto sampai mundur beberapa langkah begitu sadar kalau dahi mereka sudah saling menempel. "_Teme_! Jangan ngagetin gitu kenapa, sih?! Kamu mau bikin orang senam jantung?!"

Sasuke hanya melengos pelan. Memangnya ini salah **siapa**? "Aku sudah coba memanggilmu berkali-kali, tapi kau tidak juga kembali dari LalalaLand-mu itu," jelas si Bungsu Uchiha, tetap dengan wajah kalemcoretstoik seperti biasa. Berbeda seratus delapanpuluh derajat dengan wajah Naruto, yang kini semerah tomat matang di pekarangan rumah Kakek Sasuke di desa sana.

"O-oh..."

"Dan aku mau jawabanmu, _Dobe_."

"Hah? Jawaban apa?"

Hening sejenak—biarkan jangkrik berderik untuk mengisi kesunyian yang sudah memasuki level kedua dari situasi '_oh-so-awkward_' di antara mereka.

Sasuke _facepalm_. Jika saja yang ada di hadapannya ini bukanlah Uzumaki Naruto yang sudah diketahui dari jaman baheula mengidap telmi tingkat dewa, bisa jadi ia sudah ditemukan terkapar di halaman depan sekolah karena tali kesabaran seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang sudah putus sekarang. "Sebenarnya siapa sih, sumber dari semua ke-telmi-anmu itu?" gumamnya pelan dan tak jelas, hingga tanda tanya menari di benak Naruto yang menatapnya polos bak anak TK diberi pelajaran Fisika.

"Sasuke, memang tadi kau bertanya apa?"

_Double facepalm._ **/**_Sekarang siapa lagi yang jadi sumber kepikunan ini orang? Kalau ketemu, beneran bakal kuhajar..._**/**

**.**

Jauh dari tempat mereka berada, seorang mahasiswa berambut merah ala Harajuku bersin-bersin keras.

**.**

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingat apa yang kutanyakan, _Dobe_?"

Sebuah gelengan polos sukses membuat Sasuke melakukan _headbang_ dengan sukarela di tembok terdekat dan Naruto berteriak kaget (lagi).

Setelah sepuluh menit penuh perdebatan berlalu ("_Teme_! Kamu ngapain jedukin kepala ke tembok segala? Nanti kalau kamu pingsan di atap sini gimana? Masa harus kuterjunin bebas dari sini supaya sampai ke UKS di lantai satu sana?!" "..._Dobe_, beneran, nanti sore kamu harus minta dianter ke rumah sakit terdekat sama Kurama. Penyakitmu itu udah masuk stadium akhir—duh." "Penyakit apa? Aku enggak sakit, kok! Kepalamu itu yang sakit habis dijedukin ke tembok lima kali!" "Sebegitu kurang kerjaannya 'kah kamu sampai menghitung berapa kali aku _headbang_ ke tembok, _Dobe_...?"), akhirnya Sasuke angkat tangan untuk meminta jawaban atas pertanyaannya barusan pada Naruto yang masih kebingungan.

"Udah, kacangin aja—toh, kamu juga udah lupa sama pertanyaannya," ucap Sasuke setengah jengkel sambil melangkah menuju tangga turun. Bel sudah berbunyi, itu artinya lima belas menit sudah mereka habiskan untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang kesimpulannya masih tidak jelas. Dan perutnya juga belum diisi, padahal pelajaran selanjutnya adalah Kimia yang butuh banyak energi untuk berkonsentrasi. Duh...

"_Temeee_! Emang tadi kamu nanya apa ke aku?!"

"Udahan ah, jangan dibahas lagi!"

"_Temeee_~!"

**/**Mental note _untuk diri sendiri, Sas: pulang sekolah nanti tanyakan pada duo rambut ngejreng itu soal kebenaran gosip tadi. Jangan pernah nanya sama pengidap sindrom _loading_ lama dan pikun tingkat dewa macam si rambut Duren,_**/** batin Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri dengan ekspresi wajah hasil campuran dari seperempat kesal, seperempat jengkel, seperempat gemas, dan seperempat bingung harus berbuat apa agar tetangga dekatnya itu bisa sembuh dari dua penyakit mengerikan yang belum juga ada obatnya sampai sekarang.

Malangnya dirimu, Sasuke...

**.**

**.**

**The end. **

**A/N:** Udah lama enggak main kemari, ide yang muncul makin _absurd_ aja, ya... #pundung Maaf kalau ficnya enggak jelas banget; ide yang muncul di saat mikirin fic buat SasuNaru Day ini malah kebanyakan pairing dari fandom sebelah. _Hontou ni gomenasai, minna-san_... /(TTATT)\

Akhir kata, meski saia enggak yakin ada yang ingat sama saia atau bahkan baca fic ini, RnR sangat diapresiasi. #kaburnangis


End file.
